Friends, Love, Family
by Keixell
Summary: What happens after the end of the movie? How does Hitomi's life proceed? Will she ever return to Gaea? This is a very emotional fic, and deals a lot with the relationships and feelings between the characters. Please, please review. V/H eventually
1. Home and Healed

Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne. If I did, things would've been different. And I would have a whole helluva lot more money, and I'd be a much happier person. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This takes place _after_ the end of the movie (which is, for all of you who haven't seen it: far, far superior art quality, and I like the story much better. Less whiney Hitomi, less falling in love with everything that walks by…_and Millerna is a warrioress! Not a big skanky backstabbing ho!!! _Go rent the movie if you haven't seen it. It's much prettier, much, much prettier.) Oh, and also, most people didn't notice this, but: in the series, Hitomi is fifteen, making her a freshman in high school. In the movie, Hitomi is a junior in high school—making her more about seventeen. I went with those ages. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Home and Healed 

Hitomi opened her eyes, her eyelids heavy.

"There you are Hitomi!" A familiar, comforting voice said.

"Yukari?" Hitomi sat up, glancing about her. She was atop the roof of the school.

"Of course it's me, silly. Who else knows you come up here to ditch class?" Yukari crouched next to Hitomi. 

Hitomi brushed her hair back behind her ears. "Only you, I suppose," Hitomi grinned.

Yukari looked taken aback. Then she burst out laughing. "Oh, Hitomi!" She tackled Hitomi, pinning her in a hug.

"What?" Hitomi asked, returned the hug hesitantly.

"You smiled!" Yukari pulled away, her dark auburn eyes huge and sparkling with tears.

"Oh, Yukari…" Hitomi pulled Yukari into another embrace, this time deeper. "I just lost track of life…"

"Don't do it again, all right?" Yukari mumbled into Hitomi's shoulder.

"I won't," Hitomi smiled again, pulling away, looking steadily into Yukari's eyes to assure her best friend of her newfound confidence.

Yukari let of a breath of air, sighing happily. "Thank God…" she breathed falling back and lying sprawled out on the warm cement.

"Thank Escaflowne…" Hitomi whispered under her breath, pulling her knees up to her chest, longing for…

"Hmm?" Yukari interrupted Hitomi's thoughts.

"Oh, nothing." Hitomi smiled again. She refused to let herself get that low again. "I probably need to go back to class, hmm?"

"Yeah, you should." Yukari said softly. "Will you come back to track again?"

"Sure," Hitomi smiled, standing. She slipped her feet into her shoes, bending down to retrieve the letter. 

She ran her fingers over it softly, slowly…

"What's that?" Yukari asked, sitting up, noticing the letter in Hitomi's hands.

Hitomi turned and smiled. "It was for you, from me, but…" Hitomi shredded the letter, remembering its contents. "Not anymore."

"What was it about?" Yukari asked, walking to Hitomi's side, watching her scatter the last shreds to the wind.

"I thought I didn't want to live anymore…"

Yukari wrapped her arms around Hitomi's shoulders from behind, the simple gesture comforting Hitomi beyond words.

"But…then I had a wonderful dream…"

"Did you dream about that boy you saw when you were younger?"

Hitomi only nodded. "He's grown up now…" she tilted her head to the side, remembering his face, the way his arms felt around her…

"Is he cute?" Yukari asked, lifting her eyebrows teasingly.

Hitomi slugged her best friend in the shoulder playfully. "Very," She said as seriously as possible before they both dissolved into giggles. 

Yukari wrapped her arm about Hitomi's waist, and Hitomi's instinctively went around Yukari's. It was so familiar…so safe…so wonderful…

The two walked back to class, the friendship renewed. Yukari chatted away about a new boy on the track team. Hitomi looked up at the sky, where the moon hung…only now, the moon was not alone. There was Gaea pinned beautifully in the sky next to the moon. Hitomi knew Yukari couldn't see it…she doubted anyone could. Only her. It was her secret escape. 

Hitomi silently thanked whatever God or Gods existed for letting her return before she had hurt Yukari.

She remembered whispering those words, those ever so devastating words, "How annoying…just fade away…fade away…just fade away…Annoying girl…just fade away…fade away…" and poor Yukari had thought she was speaking to her. Hitomi was only talking about herself. She was the, "Annoying girl who hurts her friends."

"Hitomi?" Yukari asked, suddenly stopping. 

"Hmm?" Hitomi stopped with her, her mind snapped back to reality.

"Are you all right? You seemed…distant…" Yukari looked at Hitomi, as if trying to decide something.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi smiled, "I was just remembering my wonderful dream…"

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Not now…maybe later…"

"All right, Hitomi." Yukari sighed happily, thankful that her best friend was all right. "I love you Hitomi…I'm glad you're back…"

"I love you too, Yukari…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL A/N: Well, should I continue or not? Should I? Should I? Review please! Please, please, please, please?


	2. Grown Up and Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne. If I did, things would've been different. And I would have a whole helluva lot more money, and I'd be a much happier person. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah, yes, four years after high school—the torture of school is over. This makes Yukari and Hitomi twenty-one. *Sniffles* they grow up so fast, don't they? *SOB* Well, now that they've grown up, what does life have in store for them? Oh, and if you see any * it means there is a little note at the bottom regarding something I wrote. Enjoy my research! It was hard work! (Actually, no it wasn't, but: shh! Don't tell!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Grown Up and Bad News _FOUR YEARS LATER_

"Hitomi?" 

Hitomi raised her head, looking up at the man who stood in her doorway. "Yes, Susumu?"

"What are you doing still here?" Susumu* strolled into the room, plopping gracefully into the chair opposite Hitomi's.

"I have one more thing to write up, and then I'm going home," Hitomi gestured at the computer screen in front of her.

"Still working on that story?"

"Dream. It was a dream…" Hitomi let her eyes drift out to the window, where Gaea still hung unnoticed in the sky. She smiled softly.

"Well…just don't let the _boss_ catch you working overtime on something that's not work," Susumu saluted to Hitomi heaving himself out of the chair.

"Oh, Yukari knows I'm working on this after hours. She's paying me to," Hitomi began to type again.

"Really? Why?"

Hitomi didn't look up from the screen. "Because, I told her I'd tell her about my dream someday…and when I mentioned making it into a story about six months ago, she said she'd pay me to turn it into a book." Hitomi shrugged, her fingers flying. "She'd said since we work in a publishing company and all that…" Hitomi smiled.

"That's great! Maybe I can write a story…" Susumu chuckled softly.

"Stick to what you're good at." Yukari's voice said from the doorway. Hitomi turned and smiled at her, pausing from her story again.

"And what am _I _good at, Mrs. Amano?" Susumu lifted an eyebrow teasingly. 

"What you've always been good at, Susumu Amano." Yukari smiled, just as teasingly. 

"And that is…?" Susumu pulled his hands out of his pockets, taking a step closer to Yukari.

"Running!" Yukari yelped, chasing Susumu around Hitomi's office and then out the door.

Hitomi laughed, shaking her head. Normally she would disapprove of a married couple working together, but Susumu Amano and Yukari Uchida—no, that was Yukari Amano, now—worked together beautifully, and adored each other hopelessly. 

Hitomi's phone rang. Yukari popped her head back into the office, grabbing the phone before Hitomi had a chance to pick it up. Completely exhausted from chasing the track star, Yukari collapsed into the chair Amano had been occupying only moments before. "Hello?" Yukari asked sounding completely put together, despite the fact that she was obviously winded.

Hitomi chuckled to herself softly, half listening to Yukari. "Mmm…yes…oh…" Hitomi noted the shocked and sad sound in Yukari's voice. "Mmm, uh-huh…certainly…th…thank you."

Yukari carefully placed the phone back in its cradle, sighing deeply, her eyes suddenly sad and worried. "Hitomi?" She ventured carefully.

"Mmm?" Hitomi mumbled, her eyes fixed on the computer screen, fingers flying softly over the keys.

"How's it coming?" Yukari asked casually, something else obviously on her mind. 

"A few more chapters, and I'll be completely done." Hitomi sighed, satisfied with her work. She clicked the save button, then turned off the monitor as the computer shut itself down.

"That's wonderful Hitomi," Yukari smiled sadly.

"What's wrong, Yukari?" Hitomi stepped out from behind her desk, kneeling next to her still best friend. She placed her hands on the arm of the chair, leaning in to look into Yukari's carefully masked eyes.

"I…that call?" Hitomi nodded, signaling her understanding. "It was a really bad call, Hitomi…" Yukari turned her head to Hitomi's, her eyes brimming with tears.

Hitomi pulled back. What could be so bad that Yukari would cry? "What is it Yukari? You know you can tell me…Yukari?"

"Hitomi," Yukari said sternly, sniffling. She put her hands on Hitomi's shoulders, steadying Hitomi for the blow. "Promise me you won't fall like you did our junior year? Promise me!"

"Okay, okay. I promise," Hitomi said quickly. _Quit dragging this out, Yukari…_

"Hitomi…your parents…"

Hitomi took in a deep breath.

"Your parents got into an accident. They…they didn't make it…"

Hitomi felt her heart wrench. It hurt…but somehow…she'd been expecting it. 

"Hitomi, are you all right? Oh, please Hitomi…don't fall again…" Yukari pleaded.

Hitomi turned back to Yukari, her clear emerald eyes rolling silent tears down her face. "I'm not going to fall, Yukari…I think I knew this was coming…somehow…"

Yukari crawled onto the floor next to Hitomi, and pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Hitomi…please don't leave me here alone again…"

"I love you too, Yukari." Hitomi said stoically, tightening the embrace. "You and Amano are all I have now…"

"And your dream," Yukari said, pulling away and looking into Hitomi's eyes.

"It was just a dream, Yukari…" Hitomi sighed, wiping tears away.

"No it wasn't. A dream alone wouldn't have pulled you out of that melancholy…it was more." 

"Bu—" "

"Ah—ah—ah! Don't." Yukari placed a finger on Hitomi's lips, silencing the protest. "You don't have to tell me…I'm just glad you returned…I would have been so alone without you." Yukari buried her head in Hitomi's shoulder.

"Thank you Yukari…" Hitomi breathed, holding her best friend close again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Susumu is the first name; Amano is actually the last name. I did my research.^^ So, it's Susumu Amano. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINAL A/N: Don't forget to review this for me! If you don't review it, I won't add another chapter. Review I tell you! REVIEW! Please? Please, please, please?


	3. Two Doses of Good News

Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne. If I did, things would've been different. And I would have a whole helluva lot more money, and I'd be a much happier person. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ah, so another chapter. Four months after Hitomi's parents have died. How sad, we should all feel sorry for her. But, what is this? Good news? _Two_ good news'? Rejoice! Hitomi's life is still good! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Two Doses of Good News _THREE WEEKS LATER_

"Thank you Miss Kanzaki, for all your time and effort here today," the man nodded his approval at Yukari, who sat silently in the corner, smiling. 

"It's no trouble at all," Hitomi said respectfully.

"This has already been proofread? Or are you just a very good writer?"

"It's a bit of both," Hitomi conceded. "I wrote it, and Miss Amano proofread it for grammatical errors only. Is it acceptable for publishing?"

"It's more than acceptable," the man said, scratching the back of his head, shaking his dark gray hair. 

"Thank you Mr. Akane," Hitomi grinned, feeling her pride loosen the nervous knots in her stomach. She stole a glance at Yukari. Yukari looked relieved as well.

Mr. Akane* flipped the papers of the thick stack that was Hitomi's story. "I'll be more than happy to publish it. I'm glad I made Yukari your supervisor; she's done a good job guiding you through this process.

"Oh, no Mr. Akane!" Yukari stretched her hand out and lightly touched the older man's shoulder. "I didn't guide Miss Kanzaki through anything! She's been doing this all on her own; I only checked her grammar and spelling." Yukari paused and smirked, "Not that Miss Kanzaki _ever _needed much help with those."

"Ah-ah…" Hitomi shook a finger at her best friend, "Who was it that needed help with simple math?" Yukari blushed, pulling back into her chair, trying to disappear.

Mr. Akane laughed heartily. After he managed to catch his breath, he smiled and said, "I can see you are both very good at working together. I'm glad that Mrs. Amano was able to help with the occasional," he paused and grinned at Hitomi who blushed, "Occasional grammar and spelling errors." He stood, and moved Hitomi's manuscript to a desk behind him.

"Is there anything else you need, Mr. Akane?" Hitomi asked, standing and reaching out to shake hands with her and Yukari's superior. 

Mr. Akane smiled, and shook Hitomi's hand. "No, that should be all." Hitomi's face fell. "Expect this book to be in stores all across the world in about two months." He grinned. 

"Oh!" Hitomi breathed, shocked. She quickly recovered herself, and shook the man's hand with joy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She grinned.

"You're perfectly welcome, Miss Kanzaki. Are you free tomorrow afternoon? We need to discuss the terms of your contract."

"Mmm," Hitomi nodded, smiling. 

"I will see you in here at four thirty." Mr. Akane resumed his seat, and began to sift through other papers. 

Hitomi and Yukari bowed out gracefully. They rushed out of his office and into Hitomi's two floors down. As soon as they were in Hitomi's office with the door closed the two girls began to laugh hysterically and cry at the same time. They hugged each other, jumping up and down.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" Yukari laughed.

"What? What?" Hitomi laughed in reply.

"YOU'RE GETTING PUBLISHED!!!" Yukari yelled, pulling Hitomi into another hug. The two girls began to laugh and cry all over again, falling to the floor grinning.

"Am I interrupting something?" Susumu grinned from the door.

"Susumu!" Yukari jumped up, grinning. "Guess what!" Yukari could barely control her enthusiasm.

"Hitomi's getting her dream published?"

Yukari playfully slapped Amano's shoulder and he play cringed. "How did you know?"

"Well, for one, I knew you both had that meeting with Mr. Akane today. Two, what else could make you both so happy? And, three, I could heard you yell it all the way on the other side of the building!" Amano grinned teasingly.

Hitomi blushed. "I'm sorry Amano, I'm just so _happy_!!!" She stood, wrapping her arm around Yukari's shoulders.

The two girls grinned shamelessly at each other.

"I'm glad Hitomi," Amano smiled softly, "But…" he leaned down and kissed Yukari's cheek. "But, Yukari and I have something to tell you." 

Yukari's face fell. _Bad news? _Hitomi wondered, panicking. Her face suddenly stern, she took a deep breath and asked, "All right, what is it?"

Yukari grinned, and Hitomi realized the 'bad news' was a joke. "Hitomi?"

"Yes, Yukari?" Hitomi asked, confused.

"I'm pregnant." Yukari smiled, her eyes beaming.

"WHAT?!" Hitomi yelled, surprised.

"Shh!" Amano put a finger to his mouth.

Hitomi took a deep breath, a smiled on her face, "Yukari!"

Yukari grinned, "Are you surprised? Are you okay with this?"

"Yukari!" Hitomi said exasperatedly, "I find out that I'm to be a published author—and an aunt—in a single day! I don't think I could be any happier!"

"Oh, thank you Hitomi!" Yukari wrapped her arms about Hitomi's shoulders. "I was so worried you wouldn't be happy…"

Hitomi smiled into Yukari's shoulder, "If it makes you happy, Yukari, then I am happy." 

Yukari pulled away, looking quizzically at Hitomi. 

Amano, too, had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean, Hitomi?" He asked.

"You two…" Hitomi began softly, "You two are all I have left, and I love you both so much…"

Yukari's eyes began to tear. She laughed softly, wiping away the tears with the back of her hand, "Looks like those hormones are kicking in!"

"How far along are you?" Hitomi asked, placing her hand on Yukari's stomach. She had not noticed it before, but Yukari _had _been wearing baggier clothes than usual.

"I'm actually five months along," Yukari laughed. 

"And you didn't tell me?!" Hitomi demanded, but her eyes danced playfully.

"Actually," Amano smiled softly, "We weren't sure if the baby was going to make it. Yukari had been told she _couldn't carry _children. This will probably be our only one."

Yukari nodded her agreement, her hand slipping into Amano's familiarly.

"Oh, Yukari…" Hitomi breathed. "Do you know what it is?"

Yukari shook her head, "No, and we won't till I have the baby. I don't want to know, I want it to be a surprise…" Yukari paused, as if she was not saying something she wanted to.

"What is it Yukari?" Hitomi asked, concerned.

"Hitomi…if…if it's a girl, can we call her Hitomi?" 

Hitomi stood shocked. "I…I'd be honored!" Hitomi breathed, pulling the couple into a hug. "I love you both so much…so very, very much…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Kazuki Akane is the director of the "Escaflowne" series and movie. I felt like putting some little references in the story, just for fun.^^ Are they annoying my readers to death yet? There are more! Mwahaha!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FINAL A/N: You're writing a review now, aren't you? Yes, of course you are, because you love me…*rolls eyes* Thanks to _Larania_ for her review! I give you *hugs!* Don't you just feel loved? Thank you, thank you, thank you, for the review! I hope you enjoyed chapter three!


	4. More Good News and a Traveling Trio

Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne. If I did, things would've been different. And I would have a whole helluva lot more money, and I'd be a much happier person. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Wow, I'm just evil here, aren't I? You thought Hitomi was going to go back to Gaea, didn't you—didn't you?! Well, I never said she wasn't going to…I just never said she was going _alone_…Get the hint?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: More Good News and a Traveling Trio _THREE MONTHS LATER_

"Hitomi?" Yukari asked, placing her hand on her bulging belly. 

Hitomi turned, noticing Yukari's hand on her belly. She dropped the decoration she had been holding onto a nearby table and crossed the baby room quickly. Her eyes worried, she asked, "What's wrong, Yukari?" 

"Nothing," Yukari grinned, taking Hitomi's hand and placing it on her belly, "The baby's kicking." She grinned.

Hitomi smiled and placed her ear to Yukari's stomach, feeling the baby inside kicking and punching.

She giggled. "Oh, Yukari, you're so lucky…"

Yukari's eyes grew dark. "Hitomi?" 

Hitomi looked up, her face turning stern at the look in Yukari's eyes. "What is it, Yukari?"

"Why don't you go back to Gaea?"

"Yukari, what are you talking about?" Hitomi feigned ignorance.

"Hitomi, I know that girl in your story—Maaya Sakamoto*—I know it was really you. And sometimes…sometimes I see you look at the moon…you still see Gaea, don't you? Just like Maaya?" Yukari's eyes penetrated Hitomi's.

Hitomi took a deep breath. _Well, this is what you get for trying to keep a secret from your best friend! _She scolded herself. "Yes…she _is _me…but I can't go back, Yukari…" Hitomi sighed.

"Why not?" Yukari sat down, holding Hitomi's hands, pulling the other girl with her. The two arranged their legs comfortably underneath themselves before Hitomi spoke again.

"Because, I don't know how to…and I can't just _leave you_—especially not with the baby coming now, and I would miss you so much…"

"Hitomi," Yukari said, as if chastising a child. "Hitomi, you're lonely here, and I know it…you miss that boy…Van, you called him?"

Hitomi nodded her head. "I do miss him…I don't know why, but I do…but I love you and Susumu, too. I hold you so dearly, I couldn't leave you alone."

"But, if you stay here, you'll always _be _alone…" Yukari turned and placed her head in Hitomi's lap, looking up at the sad face. "I don't want you to be eternally miserable just because of me, love. You're my best friend—my sister, in so many ways. I could never be happy if you were sad."

Hitomi looked up off out the window of the baby's room. She absentmindedly began to run her hands through Yukari's hair, twirling it around her fingers, braiding it as she had when she was younger. "Yukari…" Hitomi sighed. "Yukari…going to Gaea and meeting Van and everyone else…it's what pulled me out of my depression. It saved me so that I could come back and be the good friend to you, that you had always been to me."

"Hitomi…" Yukari whispered, rubbing her belly thoughtfully.

"Going back _would _make me happy…for a time…but, without you—especially now—" Hitomi gestured at Yukari's stomach and the room about them, "Now, if I left you…and I couldn't get back? I would be so miserable."

Yukari sat up, and wrapped her arms around Hitomi's shoulders, the familiar action comforting to them both. "I love you Hitomi…no matter where you are, or whatever planet you're on…"

Hitomi smiled, hugging Yukari back. "I know…and I love you too, best friend."

The two sat, holding each other for a short time before they were rudely interrupted.

"I sure do have bad timing with you two, don't I?" Amano's voice came from the doorway. The two women turned, looking at the tall lithe man in the doorway.

"Yes, yes you do, honey," Yukari smiled, heaving herself off the ground with some difficulty. She walked to Amano and placed her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek softly. "What's this?" She asked, pulling a newspaper from Amano's hands. She began to scan the paper as Amano talked.

"Well, Hitomi," Amano grinned devilishly, "You're book is on the New York Best Seller list. I'm glad we had that thing translated. You're a world wide phenomenon." 

Hitomi's eyes widened, and she dashed over to Yukari, reading the paper. There it was: _"The book _'_Dreams of Gaea' by Hitomi Kanzaki, has risen to the top over the past two weeks. Now on New York's 'Best Seller' list, 'Dreams of Gaea' a story about…" _

Hitomi tore her eyes from the page, her eyes wide with shock. Yukari reached over and tapped softly on Hitomi's chin, closing her mouth. "Surprised?" Yukari asked nonchalantly.

"Ecstatic!" Hitomi grinned happily. She hugged her two friends, her heart beating a million kilometers a second. "I never dreamed…"

"Well, you're book is in demand," Amano said, smiling. "You're infamous, now."

"Oh Hitomi, I'm so proud of you…" Yukari smiled, placing her hand on Hitomi's shoulder. "And I know your parents would be too."

"I know they are," Hitomi smiled confidently. She let her eyes wander to the window, where Gaea still hung, unseen to everyone but her. "Wherever they are, I know they're proud of me."

Yukari opened her mouth to say something, when she gasped.

"What is it, love?" Amano said, looking concernedly at his wife. He was worried she was going into labor early.

Unable to speak, Yukari just pointed at the floor, her eyes wide. 

Hitomi and Amano looked down. Water was slowly seeping up through the light green carpet. It was up to their knees now…now their waists.

"Oh…" Hitomi breathed with realization. 

"What is it, Hitomi?" Yukari asked, clinging to Amano as he clung to her.

"Gaea…" she whispered. Yukari's eyes widened with enlightenment. 

"It is going to take us too?" Amano asked. He too, knew of Hitomi's adventures, though he never let on to either of the women.

"I…I don't know…it can't! No!" Hitomi screamed as the water reached her shoulders. "You have a baby coming!"

"And you are all I have, besides the man beside me," Yukari said, placing her hands on Hitomi's shoulders, calming her out of her hysteria. 

"But…" Hitomi whispered softly before the water engulfed them all, and she blacked out. 

Her last thought was, _Van…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Maaya Sakamoto is the woman who was Hitomi's voice in the series and the movie. Aren't I evil, sticking in all these references? 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FINAL A/N: I think I like "Escaflowne" too much. Way, way, way, way, way too much considering I'm still writing this. Yup, I'm just a crazy one aren't I? Well? What are you doing still here? Go review I tell you! Now! Please? Please, please? Thanks and love goes out to _dillpops, SabineballZ_, and _Koneko-chan_ for the reviews. I really appreciated the help. On that note:

_dillpops_: I'm going to make the chapters longer now; I just needed to get the introduction out of the way. It was all one chapter, but that proved to be _too _long. 

_SabineballZ_: Van is coming! I promise! Just a few more chapters of torture! First, we have to bring in some other people! Don't worry; I have lots of surprises up my short sleeves! 

_Koneko-chan_: Extra love to you for two—not just one, but TWO­­--reviews, and _long _ones too. I'm glad you love my little references. I may put more in, not sure where yet, but I will! I'm sorry about the time intervals. I really needed to get the important stuff: Hitomi's return, writing of the story, the publishing of the story, and the baby all out of the way. From here on out, there should be a pretty steady flow of time. No more time jumps. Be happy! And don't tell me to disregard comments, please. I post these things for constructive criticism, and that's what you're giving me. 

Okay, on that final note: I love you all for your reviews. I promise to update as much as I possibly can, but the thing is, I can get inspired and crank out four chapters in one day, and then I can go weeks without being able to write anything worthwhile. I'm going to do my best to get at least one chapter out per week, and don't worry _dillpops_ they'll be longer chapters than the previous four. (Even though they've all been about a page and a half to two pages long.^^)

Now, go review! Thankies!


	5. Back on Gaea

Disclaimer: I don't Escaflowne. If I did, things would've been different. And I would have a whole helluva lot more money, and I'd be a much happier person. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, the title of the chapter basically gives it all away. No more times jumps, thankfully, they were getting on my nerves. See the bottom for all notes to my wonderful reviewers, who I love so very much for all their great constructive criticism! Now, on with the story: will Hitomi see Van again? Will she? WILL SHE?! Read to find out, because I'm not telling.^^

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Back on Gaea__

"Hitomi?" A familiar voice sounded in Hitomi's head. She opened her eyes groggily. A blurred image hovered above her. 

"Mrnnggg…" she groaned, heaving herself up into a sitting position. She looked around…it seemed like she was in a meadow, and there were trees all about. It was probably a clearing in a forest…

"It is Hitomi!" The voice yelled, and Hitomi could vaguely see the blurred figure motion for others to come over. 

"Millerna?" Hitomi groaned, rubbing the heels of her palms on her temples. 

"Yes, Hitomi, it's me…" Millerna crouched next to Hitomi comfortingly.

Hitomi's eyes snapped wide open, remembering. "Where…where's Yukari? Susumu?"

"Who?" Millerna asked concerned, rubbing Hitomi's shoulders.

"Yukari—my best friend…my only friend. And her husband is Susumu. Yukari is pregnant! I have to find her!" Hitomi stood, her legs giving out. Strong hands caught her. 

"Careful, Wing Goddess. You don't want to hurt yourself your first day back, do you?"

"Allen?" 

The blonde man smiled. "Glad to see you remember me."

Hitomi pushed herself out his arms. "I have to find Yukari—who knows what could have happened to her!" 

"Hitomi?" A wonderfully familiar voice said. Hitomi turned.

There stood Yukari, exiting the forest, her hand pressed to the side of her head, the other holding her belly. 

"Yukari!" Hitomi yelled, finding the strength in her legs to sprint across the meadow and catch Yukari before she fainted from dizziness and confusion.

"Allen! Millerna!" Hitomi called out, "Help me carry her to the _Crusade_. She's sick from the journey." _Hell_, Hitomi thought, I'm_ sick from the journey—and I've made it three times now!_

Allen and Millerna helped Hitomi carry the pregnant woman to the _Crusade_, setting her up comfortably in—what appeared to be—a guest room. Hitomi sat carefully by Yukari's side, wiping sweat from her best friends brow.

"Wing Goddess?" A voice asked from the doorway. Hitomi turned, seeing Allen. 

"Just 'Hitomi' Allen," Hitomi sighed exasperatedly. "Please?"

"All right, 'Hitomi'." Allen grinned. "You mentioned another?"

"Oh!" Hitomi jumped, realizing she had forgotten Amano in the panic of Yukari and her unborn baby. Thankfully, they had not begun to move yet. "He looks like…hmmm," Hitomi debated how to explain and then snapped her fingers. "Come 'ere." She gestured to Allen, and then reached into her back jean pocket. 

Allen strolled over, hovering above Hitomi's seated figure. He took her in as she flipped through her wallet. She had let her hair grow out, it now reaching her waist in silky light brown waves. Her emerald eyes held so much more—and yet so much less—sadness than the last time he had seen her. Now she was dressed in some sort of pants, and what appeared to be a comfortable sleeveless shirt of some other odd material. 

"Aha! Here it is!" Hitomi said triumphantly. She handed Allen a picture, not noticing the distant look in his eyes. 

Allen took the picture, quickly shifting his gaze to the tiny piece of parchment…but it wasn't parchment—it was something else, and something very odd. He looked at it closely. There was Hitomi—with her short hair—hugging the woman she had called Yukari—only Yukari was not pregnant. And a man stood in the background, his hand on Yukari's shoulder, a look of love on his face. "What is this?" He asked.

"It's a picture. On Ear—I mean, on the Mystic Moon, we have devices that can hmmm, how to explain?" Hitomi thought, "These devices can 'paint portraits' _kind of_, that are exact replicas. Does that make sense?"

Allen grinned, shaking his head, "Not really, but don't worry about it."

Hitomi grinned back, "Well, this one here," she pointed with a slender finger at the picture. "That's what Amano looks like."

"Amano?" Allen asked, confused.

Hitomi blushed, "Oh, Amano is his last name. Susumu Amano—I just call him 'Amano' out of habit from when we were kids."

Allen looked closer at the man. He had chin length brown hair and dark brown eyes. 

"We were younger then," Hitomi said softly. "My hair was still short. That was our senior year."

"Senior year?"

Hitomi giggled, remembering how little everyone on Gaea knew of Earth, "Last year of free school." Allen nodded his understanding. "Anyway, Amano's hair is short now, spiky—a little like Gaddes'," Hitomi laughed softly at the thought. "He's about your height, maybe a little taller."

Allen smiled, "All right, we'll go look for him." He turned to go.

"Allen, wait!" Hitomi reached out, grabbing Allen's arm.

"Yes, Hitomi?"

"Amano isn't the trusting type. I should go with you."

"What if she wakes up?" Allen gestured at Yukari.

"Oh," Hitomi said softly. "I guess that complicates things. Well, Yukari knows what's going on, Amano…I'm not so sure. Besides, it shouldn't take long." Hitomi stood. She leaned over and kissed Yukari's forehead. "I'll be back sister." She whispered.

"Ready?" Allen asked.

"Ready," Hitomi smiled.

-----------------

"Amano!" Hitomi yelled, scanning the forest around her.

"Amano!" Other voices yelled in the forest.

"Hitomi?" Hitomi turned, a tall silhouette blocking out the sunlight.

"Amano?" She asked, taking a step forward. 

"Hitomi!" Amano pulled Hitomi into a deep, desperate hug. He held her, as if to reassure himself for a moment or two.

"Come on, Amano, let's go." Hitomi pulled away, and tried to guide her friend along.

"Where's Yukari?" He asked, suddenly panicked.

"She's safe, don't worry. And the baby appears to be fine too. She's aboard the _Crusade_—it's a friend of mine's ship…thing."

"Allen?"

"H…how did you know?" Hitomi asked, shocked. She slipped her hand behind Amano's back, helping him walk.

"I never let on, but I knew." Amano grinned, and Hitomi smiled back.

"I should know better than to keep secrets from my best friends," she laughed, shaking her head.  

"Amano!" A voice yelled in the forest again. 

"I found him!" Hitomi yelled to the voice. She heard twigs snapping as her friends came running to her. Gaddes and Allen each supported a side of Amano, asking for no explanation. 

"Allen, Gaddes: this is Susumu Amano. Amano, the blonde is Allen, and this is Gaddes." Hitomi quickly ran through introductions. Amano nodded at both the men who supported each side of him. Hitomi maneuvered her way back out of the forest with careful instructions from both Allen and Gaddes. 

Upon reaching the _Crusade_, a beet red Katz came running up to Hitomi. He bent over, his hands on his knees, heaving. 

"Shh…Katz? What is it?" Hitomi asked, kneeling to see his sweaty face. Katz looked up at her, panting, his eyes wide with worry.

"Y…your friend…Yukari…" Katz heaved.

"Yukari is here!" Amano yelled, jumping to run to the ship, only to have his legs give out on him. Gaddes deftly caught the man, who was only a few centimeters shorter than he.

"Shh Amano!" Hitomi scolded. She turned back to Katz, "What is it Katz?"

"She's…she…" he heaved. "She's gone into labor." Hitomi gasped, turning to look at Amano.

"Yu…Yukari?" Amano whispered, a look of terror on his face. 

Hitomi paled, and then gulped, her eyes wide. She stood quickly and began to run towards the _Crusade_.

"Hitomi! Wait!" She heard Allen yell behind her, but she paid no heed. All she knew now was Yukari…

-----------------

"Yukari?!" Hitomi yelled, slamming the door to the guestroom open. 

"Ungghh!!" Yukari screamed from the bed.

"Hitomi! You got here!" Millerna stood, her chocolate brown hair carefully tied back with a scarf. "I…there are no other women on board the _Crusade_, and I need help. I'm so glad you came back." Millerna handed Hitomi a wet rag, and sent her to sit by Yukari's head.

Hitomi sat down, gently brushing the cool rag on Yukari's forehead. "Hey, sweetie…" she cooed, holding Yukari's hand. Yukari squeezed as she contracted, and Hitomi bit her lip till it bled to keep from crying out. 

"Su…Susumu?" Yukari managed to whisper through gritted teeth.

"Shh, honey. We found him and he's fine. He should be resting in another room. I'm sorry you had to come here with me…" Hitomi regretted everything—all of her adventure, her return, her book, all of it. She wanted to take it all back as Yukari screamed out in pain again. 

"I…I'm glad I came…it's beautiful…" Yukari weakly lifted a hand and pointed a limp finger towards the window. Hitomi craned her neck around. Yukari was pointing at the midnight blue now night sky that held brilliantly bright stars and moon…and a clear aquamarine blue Earth. Hitomi smiled.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Yukari as she contracted again, screeching in pain. 

Yukari held onto Hitomi tightly. "D…don't let go, okay?" Yukari gasped.

Hitomi shook her head, "Never."

-----------------

A cry pierced the darkness. Allen jerked his head towards the door, alarmed. Gaddes caught Allen's eye, and nodded. He left the room. 

"Is…is Yukari going to be okay?" Amano asked, sitting wringing his hands with worry. 

"I'm sure she will," Allen said softly, reassuring the man who looked more like a boy at the moment, his young eyes filled with worry. 

"She's…this is too early…she wasn't due for another month…" Amano stood, staring out the window of the _Crusade_. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Allen said, placing a comforting hand on Amano's shoulder. "Hell, I was _three _months early, and look at me now," Allen joked, for he was just as tall as Amano.

Amano took a deep breath, grinning. "I hope you're right…I really hope you're right…"

"I know I am," Allen said, his voice and face not belying the lack of confidence he felt inside.

"Sir?" A voice said from the door. Allen turned.

"Yes, Gaddes?"

"You're both wanted," Gaddes jerked his head the direction he wished to go. Only Allen caught the familiar mischievous glint of his eyes. Allen smiled softly behind Amano's back as Amano headed out the door following Gaddes.

Amano may not have noticed it, but the screaming had desisted, and Gaddes' eyes were smiling. 

Only good could come of this…

-----------------

"Hello?" Amano said, knocking lightly on the door in front of him. Allen and Gaddes exchanged grins behind the nervous boy's back. 

"Amano?" A voice inside said.

"Y…yes?" Amano said, pushing on the door. _Damn_. It was locked.

They heard a clicking inside, and Hitomi stood at the door, her long hair pulled back similarly to Millerna, who stood with her back to them, leaning over what appeared to be Yukari lying on a bed.

"Hello, Amano." Hitomi grinned. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed. 

"Amano!" Yukari grinned, beaming on the bed. Amano let out a deep breath, realizing he had been holding it.

"Are you alright, 'Kari?" Amano asked, using his old nickname for her in his anxiety. He rushed to sit by her side, grabbing her free hand. Her other hand held a bundle of cloth to her chest. 

"I'm fine Amano…it wasn't _that_ bad," Yukari grinned devilishly, ignoring the annoyed look on Amano's face. 

He _knew _it _was _that bad. He had heard her screaming. "So…what is it?" He asked timidly, craning around to look at the baby's face.

"It's a girl," Hitomi said, smiling from the doorway. 

"We were thinking that 'Hitomi' could be her middle name, rather than her first," Yukari said, smiling at Amano, whose dark brown eyes were huge and wet.

"S…sure," he said, stumbling over his words. He sniffled, his joy overflowing out of his eyes in soft salty tears. "C…can I hold her?" 

"Of course, silly," Yukari chided, carefully handing the sleeping baby girl to Amano. The big man carefully took the tiny olive colored creature into his arms, his eyes huge with adoration. He cradled her for a few moments, cooing like a little girl.

Yukari, Hitomi and Millerna were turning bright red, attempting to keep their laughter from eruption. Allen and Gaddes had gracefully exited, and emptied their laughter full bellies in the mess hall. 

"If not 'Hitomi', then what, 'Kari?" Amano asked, still carefully cradling the girl like porcelain worth trillions of yen. 

"What about 'Yuri'?" Yukari suggested. 

"I like that," Hitomi said, smiling. She squeezed Yukari's hand, and Yukari squeezed back, her entire being beaming like a ray of sunshine in her pride.

"Yuri…" Amano tested. "Yuri Amano.* I like it…" he sighed happily.

"You'd like anything, Susumu…just so long as it's _your _baby…" Yukari joked, finally laughing. Hitomi joined in. Amano, realizing the joke was on him, too began to laugh, before Yuri began to cry again, and he handed her back to Yukari. Yukari took her carefully and cooed her back to sleep.

Hitomi gracefully exited, leaving the trio alone in peace. 

-----------------

Hitomi somehow managed to find the way to the mess hall, her long memory serving her well. Upon entering, she was met with many laughs and hugs from old friends.

"Wing Goddess!" Teo laughed, hugging her. 

"It's just 'Hitomi', Teo…just call me Hitomi," she laughed good naturedly. 

"All right then men!" Teo laughed, jumping on a table, "Men! Meet Hitomi! Our _former­­_—and don't forget that men, or she might smite you down—our former Wing Goddess!" Teo raised his beer. 

Hitomi grinned at Reeden, an impish look in her eyes. Reeden looked at her quizzically before Hitomi turned and tapped the back of Teo's knees, causing them to bend against Teo's will. Teo crashed down onto the table, crushing it beneath his weight. 

Everyone laughed, even Allen. Hitomi turned, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Allen jerked his head towards the door, and Hitomi followed.

Out in the fresh air of the porch and the silence of the night, Allen smiled down at Hitomi's still-small figure.

"You've grown, Hitomi," he observed.

"And you haven't!" She grinned, sipping her cider with a mischievous look in her eyes, then placing the mug on the deck, leaned on the railing comfortably. 

Allen laughed affably, putting his hands up in mock surrender, "Fair enough! Fair enough…" 

Hitomi smiled, looking down at the oxen below who were slowly but steadily pulling the _Crusade _along. "Where are we going?" She asked, curious.

"First we'll be making a stop in Torushina to re-supply and see Dryden," Allen began.

"Dryden! How is he?" Hitomi asked, excited at the mention of the old friend.

"He's fine, and as contrary as ever," Allen smiled. 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hitomi asked, resuming her position leaning on the railing, looking at the oxen with a smile in her eyes.

"And then we will be going to Adon."

"Adon?" Hitomi asked, looking up at Allen.

"Mmm," he nodded. "Van sent a message a few weeks ago, asking us to pick up some supplies for the village." 

"Oh." Hitomi said simply, leaning back on the railing, her chin in her hands. 

Allen cocked his head to the side, looking at Hitomi with curious eyes. "He should be there, Hitomi. Van, I mean…" Allen patted Hitomi's shoulder and then went back to the spirited jovial men inside.

Hitomi sighed, turning and sliding into a sitting position. She pulled her knees to her chest, her back to the sturdy railing. She placed her cheek on her knees, thinking. 

_Do you even remember me, Van? _Hitomi thought sadly. _How long has it been here? Surely by now Fanelia has been rebuilt, and you are probably so much happier without me…_

Hitomi shook her head, dispelling the depressing thoughts, though the movement did nothing to disturb the newly awoken ache in her heart.

_Van…_she thought longingly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Yuri Amano is actually the woman who was the voice of Princess Eries Aria Aston (Millerna's older sister, and second oldest princess of Asturia, next to Marlene) but only in the series. Marlene and Eries do not even appear in the movie. Yuri Amano was also the voice of Naria, who when she was eight, was called Narunaru. Yuri Amano did both the 18 year-old voice of Naria _and _the eight year-old voice of Narunaru. For those of you uneducated people: Naria and Eriya are the gold and silver cat women twins that are loyal to and answer directly to Folken in the series. In the movie, Naria and Eriya are, interestingly enough, never actually named, but work for _Dryden,_ in his tavern as singer-entertainers. More interesting stuff: Naria and Eriya bore different names in Katsu-Aki's Shounen Manga version of "Escaflowne". Naria was called Silha or Shiruha, (a play on the Japanese word for silver: s_hiruba_) and Eriya was called Kolt or Koruto (a play on the Japanese word for gold: _go-rudo_). Eriya's voice, both when she was 18 and when she was eight (when Eriya was eight she was called Belubelu—or by some—Beruberu) was done by Narumi Hidaka. Wow, that was a _really_ long little asterisk thingy. Hehehe, aren't I evil?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------FINAL A/N: Mwahaha! I made you think that Hitomi would see Van again! Aren't I a stinker? Nope, no Van yet, but he will show up sometimes soon. This _will _be a Van and Hitomi romance eventually, but I have to torture my wonderful readers with suspense. *dodges flying object* Don't hurt me! I can't finish the story if you hurt me! Anyway, here are some notes to my wonderful reviewers, who I love and adore so much:

_Tsuki_: I agree that at a first glance in the movie, Yukari and Hitomi don't seem that close, but in truth they are. I mean, how many people do you know that would say, "If you're going to, tell me so I can do it with you," when talking about suicide? Okay, one can argue that she was just joking, but I know how things work between those two types of friends, because I have several friends that are like that. So, I'm just saying, that was _my _interpretation of the relationship between Yukari and Hitomi. I agree that Yukari chasing Amano around was ridiculous if it was _after _the phone call, so I went back and edit that part of the story, have a look and tell me what you think. I think I did a pretty lame job, but that was only because I was anxious to finish this chapter up and start the next.^^

_SabineballZ_: No, I'm not going to torture Hitomi needlessly with a Van-bride-to-be. I'm evil—but not that evil. I'm so glad you like the story, because I'm putting a lot of effort forth into this story, and I want people to like it. 

_Kiya_: Yes! Hitomi is _not_ sad! Whee yay! Yeah, I noticed that, in a lot of fics, Hitomi was miserable after leaving Gaea. In reality, I don't think Hitomi would be sad, because of Yukari, and her newfound faith in life, and her newfound wish to _live _life. So, I have a happy Hitomi as a result—sorry to all the fans of Hitomi-is-miserable-until-she-returns-to-Gaea fics—but this isn't one of those! (And it sure as hell won't be either!)

_Katsu-chan_: You haven't seen the movie yet?! You poor soul! All the pretty and nice drawings and much more enjoyable characters you're missing out on! My mom bought my "Escaflowne" DVD's at www.half.com (which is a branch of www.ebay.com) I'd suggest checking there for the movie, because it is very much worth it in my opinion. I'm glad you like my story, and I'm glad you want to know what happens to the wonderful Van. (If I had it my way, **_I'D_** get Van.^^) No, seriously now… Anyway! I _have_ to leave my chapters with cliffhangers—that way you come back for more! And I left you with _another _one today! Mwahahaha!

_Azure_: Gah! Don't kill me! I'm updating! I'm updating! *ducks for cover and hides* Yes, Yukari is married to Amano (who actually didn't show up in the movie, but I felt like sticking him in there anyway^^) and yes, she _is _having his baby…and I'm not telling what the baby is! Mwahaha! (Sorry, I'm in an evil laugh mood today.^^)

_Narouki_: I'm updating as much as I can! I am! Really! I have school too, you know! I'm only 17! Give a girl a break! But, I love you forever for reviewing for me, and giving me the encouragement! I need as much as I can get! *hugs _Narouki_*

_Larania_: Yay! _Another_ review! (Mmm…yay, I've got a loyal reader.^^) If you have ideas, please, feel free to email them to me, because, I have a general idea of what's going to happen, but any suggestions would be wonderful and would make me very happy, because I'm always a bit short on ideas, but who isn't? (Don't answer that.^^)

_Ungoddess_: You're probably going to kill me for this, but I have no clue what "tsubasa no kami" means. *dodges flying object* Yeah, things have to go well for Hitomi, damn it! Besides, it's not like she's getting the royalties of a best selling author (which are, in truth, not very 'royal' and actually pretty pathetic…) Hitomi is only getting to be special enough to have good things happen, and then more good things, like going back to Gaea. (I never said _everything _on Gaea would be good. *grins evilly* I never said a thing, all I know is…don't hurt me *cringes in fear*) Oh, and I guess this chapter kind of answers your question, "Is Yukari going to have her baby on Gaea, now?" Doesn't it? Heheh, hope you liked it.^^ Oh, and you should still write your story, even though I'm doing mine. I'm so, so, so, so, so very happy that you like mine. *dances in happy circles* Okay, not really, cause I can't dance…

Wow, I'm in a very ^^ mood today, aren't I? Well, I guess that's what happens when you come back from your first day back at school after spring break, and your email inbox is filled to the brim with reviews. I love you all so, so, so, so, so much! *hugs all* A shout out to _dillpops_: what are you _talking_ about? These chapters _are _long! I checked, each one is about 3 pages long _without _any of the 'enters' between! That makes them about 6 pages long when I put them up on the web! Crazy! And you'd better appreciate _this _chapter! It's _six pages long_ to begin with! _Without _the 'enters'! (But, that's what happens when you come home from school and type for about three hours straight, give or take the time I played with my little sister. I really should do my homework…bah! Homework sucks! Screw it!) Now if that wasn't a _long_, long, long, long "FINAL A/N," then I don't know what is. Phew! Anyway…thanks again a million times over for the reviews, they really make my day, and make writing this _so _worth the time and effort I put into these things. Please keep reviewing for me, no matter how annoying the suspense is. I love you all! Thanks for the reviews, keep up the good work! (And for those of you reading and not reviewing: Baaaaaddd! Go review! Now I tell you! Please?)


	6. An Urgent Note To My Readers and Reviewe...

A/N: Okay, I have to ask everyone, because I'm not really sure about a few things before I write the next few chapters out completely. Okay, here goes:

1. Should I write a 'limey' when Van and Hitomi finally hook up?

2. Should Millerna love Allen or Dryden? (For those of you that have seen the movie, there is _no _pull on Millerna either way. It is never said whether she likes Allen at all, and they don't make any action to say they like each other. And Dryden and Millerna are never betrothed, at least not that is mentioned. Allen, Dryden and Allen are all friends and there is nothing that suggests otherwise. And since there is nothing in the movie, I was debating whether to give Millerna, Allen and Dryden hook ups, and with who.)

3. Should I bring back Eriya and Naria? (The cat twin girls who aren't even _named _in the movie and work for Dryden.)

4. Merle _is _going to hook up with someone, but not Van. If you pay close attention to Merle in the movie, she's not possessive of Van, just protective, and actually very supportive of the fact that he loves Hitomi. So, should I create a new character for her, or can anyone think of an old one for her?

I think that is it. Email me any and all suggestions at mangogurl@juno.com or you can IM me with AIM 'Keixell' or Y! at 'mangogurl1317'

Thanks all my lovely reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!

~With love, Keixell


End file.
